se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-Japón/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con mandatarios japoneses Donald Trump= Donald Trump Akihito - Donald Trump.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump meets Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo on Nov. 6. (Pool) Donald Trump - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Shinzo Abe with Donald Trump at Trump Tower in November CREDIT: REUTERS |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Akihito - Barack Obama.jpg| TOKYO, Japan (April 24, 2014) U.S. President Barack Obama participates in the welcome ceremony with His Majesty the Emperor of Japan at the Imperial Palace during his state visit to Japan. State Department photo by William Ng/Public Domain. Flick of East Asia and Pacific Media Hub U.S. Departmen Barack Obama - Taro Aso.jpg| President Barack Obama meeting with Prime Minister Taro Aso of Japan in Oval Office. Photo: U.S. Department of State Barack Obama - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Yukio Hatoyama, Prime Minister, and Miyuki Hatoyama met Barack Obama, President, and Michelle Obama at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, New York State on September 23, 2009. U.S. Department of State. Official White House Photo by Lawrence Jackson Barack Obama - Naoto Kan.jpg| President Barack Obama (L) meets Japan's Prime Minister Naoto Kan in Yokohama November 13, 2010. REUTERS/Jim Young Barack Obama - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama and Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda met in the Oval Office of the White House. CNN Barack Obama - Shinzō Abe.jpg| In this April 24, 2014 file photo, President Barack Obama shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe as they arrive to participate in a bilateral meeting at the Akasaka State Guest House in Tokyo. Seventy years after the end of World War II, Japan wants to look to the future but can't shake off its past. (AP Photo/Carolyn Kaster, File) |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Akihito - George W. Bush‏‎.jpg| President George W. Bush and Laura Bush talk with Japan's Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko before attending a luncheon at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan, Tuesday, Feb. 19, 2002. Photo Susan Stener George W. Bush‏‎ - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| President Bush shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori during a meeting in the Oval Office before the leaders issued a joint statement. White House photo George W. Bush‏‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| President George W. Bush shakes hands with Japan’s Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the conclusion of their joint press availability Thursday, June 29, 2006, in the East Room of the White House. White House photo by Paul Morse George W. Bush‏‎ - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda shake hands after their joint press availability at the Windsor Hotel Toya Resort and Spa in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 6, 2008. White House photo by Eric Draper George W. Bush‏‎ - Taro Aso.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Aso shaking hands with President Bush http://japan.kantei.go.jp George W. Bush‏‎ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe of Japan, shake hands following their meeting Saturday, Sept. 8, 2007, in Sydney. The President thanked the Prime Minister for his support in the war on terrorism, saying, "The fact that we’re in a war against extremists was heightened today by the release of a tape. The tape is a reminder about the dangerous world in which we live, and it is a reminder that we must work together to protect our people against these extremists." White House photo by Eric Draper |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Akihito - Bill Clinton.jpg| Emperor Akihito State Dinner The President hosted a State Dinner in the White House Rose Garden for the Emperor and Empress of Japan. During a dinner toast, the President stated, “we Americans are honored by your presence, and we deeply value the rich culture and history you represent. You embody a tradition that stretches back century after century, and a people who have brought the world a civilization of great elegance.” C-SPAN Bill Clinton - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (L) after they spoke at a joint press conference at the White House in Washington on April 16, 1993. UPI Tsutomu Hata - Sin imagen.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton and his wife Hillary meet Japan Renewal Party President Tsutomu Hata and Socialist Democratic Federation chair Satsuki Eda during a reception at the official residence of the U.S. Ambassador to Japan ahead of the G7 Summit on July 6, 1993 in Tokyo Bill Clinton - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| Clinton meeting Japanese PM Murayama. AP Archive Bill Clinton - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Bill Clinton and Ryutaro Hashimoto, 1996. U.S. Government Bill Clinton - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Bill Clinton and Keizo Obuchi in Tokyo, November 20, 1998. Photo by Sharon Farmer Bill Clinton - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Prime Minister Mori with President Bill Clinton of the United States (May 5). Photos: Prime Minister's Office Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former US president Bill Clinton (L) meets with Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi at the premier's official residence in Tokyo, 18 November 2003. Bill Clinton - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (center) greets former U.S. President Bill Clinton (second left) and Australia's Prime Minister Tony Abbott (left) at the funeral of former Singaporean leader Lee Kuan Yew in Singapore on Sunday. /AP-Newsis. |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Akihito - George H. W. Bush .jpg| U.S. President George Bush, second from left, and first lady Barbara Bush, left, stand at attention together with Japan’s Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko during a welcome ceremony at Tokyo’s Guest House, Jan. 8, 1992. Photo: U.S. Embassy Japan Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| US President George Bush (C) talks with former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone (L) and former US President Jimmy Carter on SEptember 5, 1991 in the White House Oval Office. Nakasone and Carter are in Washington to promote better US Japanese relations. / AFP PHOTO / Luke FRAZZA Noboru Takeshita - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush (L) & Japanese PM Noboru Takeshita (R) at WH departure fete, w. rear (L-R) Baker, Sununu, Brady, Scowcroft, Mosbacher, Armacost & Gates. Sōsuke Uno - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Reagan (C) & VP Bush (R) seated in Swedish ivy-graced Oval Office, mtg. w. (unident.) Japanese rep Sosuke Uno. George H. W. Bush - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Kaifu Toshiki meets with US President George H. W. Bush in a New York hotel (September 29, 1990). (Photo: Jiji Press) George H. W. Bush - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| Never Forget: George HW Bush Once Puked All Over The Japanese Prime Minister. Photo: Adam Weiner/YouTube Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of the United States George Bush Sr. speaks with the Prime Minister of Japan Junichiro Koizumi before the game between the Pittsburgh Steelers and the New England Patriots on September 9, 2002 at Gillette Stadium in Foxboro, Massachusetts. The Patriots defeated the Steelers 30-14. Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Former U.S. President George Bush Sr and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe talk during their meeting at a hotel on December 16, 2006 in Tokyo, Japan. |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Hirohito - Ronald Reagan.jpg| The Reagans & Japanese Emperor Hirohito; Tokyo, Japan. 9 Nov 1983. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library Akihito - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan Photo Opportunities on October 6-7, 1987. Reagan Library Ronald Reagan - Zenkō Suzuki.jpg| President Reagan at the Arrival Ceremony of Prime Minister Zenko Suzuki of Japan on May 7, 1981. Reagan Library Ronald Reagan - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Former Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone meets with U.S. President Ronald Reagan in Bonn on May 2, 1985. Associated Press Noboru Takeshita - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Remarks After Discussions With Prime Minister Takeshita on January 13, 1988. Reagan Library Sōsuke Uno - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Reagan (C) & VP Bush (R) seated in Swedish ivy-graced Oval Office, mtg. w. (unident.) Japanese rep Sosuke Uno. |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Industrial Countries Summit In Tokyo, Japan On June 24, 1979 Jimmy Carter, Emperor Hirohito and Rosalyn. Jimmy Carter - Takeo Fukuda.jpg| Image credit: President Carter listens to Marine Band harpist Gunnery Sergeant James Pinkerton with Japanese Prime Minister Takeo Fukuda, March 21, 1977, courtesy of the Jimmy Carter Presidential Library and Museum. Jimmy Carter - Masayoshi Ōhira.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira had always wanted to go to a bbq, Pres. Carter invited him to one in 1979. White House History Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Japanese PM Yasuhiro Nakasone (L) & ex-Pres. Jimmy Carter (C) w. press (UPI's Helen Thomas at R), outside WH after mtg. w. Pres. Bush. Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (R) offers a seat to former US president Jimmy Carter during a courtesy call at Koizumi's official residence in Tokyo, 05 September 2003. |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Gerald Ford - Hirohito.jpg| Through their interpreters, President Ford and Emperor Hirohito talk in the Blue Room during a state dinner held in honor of the Emperor and the Empress Nagako. October 2, 1975. Ford Library & Museum Gerald Ford - Kakuei Tanaka.jpg| (21 Nov 1974) United States President Gerald Ford held a final round of talks with Japanese Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka, followed by the release of a joint communique, dealing largely with the economic interdependence of the US and Japan. AP Archive Gerald Ford - Takeo Miki.jpg| El Presidente Ford y el Primer Ministro japonés Takeo Miki se sentaron en la Oficina Oval para la primera de varias conversaciones. Gerald R. Ford Presidential Library and Museum |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Hirohito - Richard Nixon.jpg| Political maneuver: U.S. President Richard Nixon faces the media in September 1971 as Emperor Hirohito looks on in Anchorage, Alaska. | KEYSTONE/KYODO Eisaku Satō - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon and Prime Minister Eisaku Sato of Japan at San Clemente, 01/05/1972. Richard Nixon Library, Nixon White House Photographs Kakuei Tanaka - Richard Nixon.jpg| Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka chats with U.S. President Richard Nixon at the White House in 1973. | KYODO |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Hayato Ikeda - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy Meets with Hayato Ikeda, Prime Minister of Japan. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Eisaku Satō - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy with Former Minister of International Trade of Japan, Eisaku Satō. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Japón